Scared,Lost,Broken
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: What if at the ballett studio james did something more? and now bella has to live with it! okok imsrry i deleted my storie i slready posted but thisone is much better its the same but with more post twilight...i  sadly dnt own twilight...Finished!
1. save my mum

Scared,Lost,Broken _I have to save my Mom,I have to save my Mom! I have too! _Im on my way to the Ballett studio so James can let my mom pulling in to the Ballett studio. The taxe man asked for money,I gave him all my money because i was hurrying up.I walk into the Studio hear my mom.I started running to her voice I open the door and it wasnt my mom it was a tape of me when i was doing ballett. "Well,Well, like your old school doesnt keep kids privacy to privite now does it?"James hissed " Wheres my Mom!" I screamed "Oh I dont know.I didnt even see her" he sneered "YOU LIAR" I screamed and took my peper spray and sprayed it in his eyes.I ran trying not to was suddenly infront of me. he yelled"NOT SO FAST"he took me and threw me I came closer to me,when he got to me I backed away he took my leg and squeezed and pulled me to started feeling me up,then he started taking my clothed off._Ok Now im Offically Edward please come soon _I thought. My thoughts were interupted when James started unbottening his pants.I tryed backing away but he was to grabbed me and shoved himself into me. I screamed out in pain louder than ive ever did started going faster I kept screaming hes doing it harder._Please god make him stop! _Im starting to cry harder. Then he screamed out in pleasure and released into me. I started shaking. Then I heard a bang and I saw Emmett and Jasper they looked PISSED."LET HER GO NOW!"Emmett screamed."Fine im done with her now anywa-"he was cut off by Jasper throwing himself at still crying it hurts so trying to come near hes going to hurt me I know it, so I back away from him."STAY AWAY FROM ME!"I screamed...Then Rosalie and Alice and Esme came ,they looked at me and gasped."OH MY GOD!" they all came and started comforted me,while Alice and Rosalie are killing and Carisle finally still naked because all my clothes are all look at me then at James remains."Bella its over please stop screaming"Esme I realise that I am screaming,I try but I cant stop so im I am still crying and and Carisle try to come near me, but I back away saying"NO NO NO""Bella please let Carisle look at you he wont hurt you I promise"Rosalie said. I look at her doubtfully."I promise she said again. I nodded a little but when Carisle came closer I start whimpering and backing he stepped back."Bella Alice is going to get you clothes. Ok?"I just is back within seconds. She gave me the clothes and Jasper,Emmett,Carisle and Edward helped me in my clothes,I try to walk but I cant. My blood already soaked threw my clothes Alice gave picks me up and brings me to the car,she sits with me on her lap and Rosalie gets in the passenger seat and Alice drives."Bella,"Esme says"Carisle has to check you ?"I whimperd in response."Ok were here." said Alice


	2. Authors note

Heyy its me and all i wanted to say is this i need at least 5 reviews to continue got it...if i get 5 reviws by wnsday i will post 3 more

stories by thursday! Do we gotta deal...good thnx Twilight-jemmett


	3. normal!

"ok where here." said Alice. I nodded trying to walk but failed and got a rock in my cut on my arm.I whimperd alittle. Esme gets out of the car and picks me up.

We go in the house and everyone is waiting for us, I flinch when everyone sees at me. All of the sudden a big wave of nasea hits me. I puke all over the wooden floor, I start crying again. Esme sets me on the couch and went to go get some stuff to clean up the puke. I start to whimper then cry harder then I start screaming because I hurt really bad!

Carisle came over to me, for some odd reason I felt calm."Bella im going to bring you to my ?" I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut. In secends I was in his went to take my clothes off and I backed away."Bella I wont hurt you. I promise." I nodded. He continued taking my clothes off.

He his thing called a rape he said he was done and went to get Alice for more clothes. Alice came in."Bella can you please tell me what happend from the begining?" I nodded

"Well when you and Jasper went to get me some food, I got a phone call fr...fro...from...J...J...James and he said if I want my mom to live, I would have to meet him at the ballett studio. So I called the taxe person and went to the entrence of the hotel and waited then I got to the Ballet studio. When I got inside I thought I heard my mom...I did but it wasnt really her it was a video of my first and last ballet practice. Then J J Jamescame and I sprayed him with peper sray, I started running then he was infont of me, he threw me then started f..f..feeling me up. I backed away but he took my leg and squeezed it, then he t. my ccl..clothes off and ra..ra..rap..raped me?"I was sobbing by the end of it.

5 months later

Well I better bring Caitlin to Esme now. Caitlin ismy baby girlI got from when James raped me..well long story short I got pregnant and yeah.. Me and Edward are still together. After the first month I got used to the boys and now everything is bakc to normal."Mama i want to go now PLEASE!"...Well almost normal!

Well how do u like it thats the end of this story but do not fear I have plenty of other starys up my sleeve...:D please review and yeah read my other story plz thnx twilight-jemmett


End file.
